


I’ll be home for Christmas

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Lucifer has been having a tough time and with Christmas season coming Chloe notices it’s not getting better and tries to help. Trixie comes up with a plan and the Tribe comes together to get Lucifer in the Christmas spirit. Amenadiel delivers a message from Dad and Father Frank. Takes place after season four. This story was written before season 5 came out. Contains no spoilers.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 38
Kudos: 84
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be considered a companion to my first Lucifer story The Return but also reads as a stand-alone. To recap the Return: Lucifer was gone a whole earth year (about 120 years for him) and has been back only a couple months. The whole gang knows the truth (Ella, Dan, and Trixie). God visited and told him he was welcome home anytime. God gave Charlie black and white wings to represent both parents. Lucifer and Chloe have been dating but Chloe has to be the one to initiate things Lucifer has been a bit of a recluse only coming when called upon. 
> 
> This story is complete and in 4 parts:
> 
> Chapter 1: Build up/Planning  
> Chapter 2: Cabin  
> Chapter 3: To Heaven  
> Chapter 4: and back

Lucifer was at Dr. Linda’s house watching Charlie. Amenadiel was called home by 'Dad' and Dr. Linda had a patient with a family emergency (that for once had nothing to do with Lucifer or his family) and Lucifer was the only one available at short notice. Baby Charlie had his wings and Linda was worried that they would come out in front of someone not in the celestial insider’s club so would only accept one of them as sitters. Ella, Trixie and Maze had been big help and shared most of the responsibilities.

Lucifer was sitting on the ground suit coat off playing with 1-and-a-half-year-old Charlie and he was trying to figure out blocks (where was the button to turn them on?) when the door opened. It was locked so whomever it was had a key and was part of their group. Lucifer stood up quickly a block still in his hand as Trixie and Dan walked in.

“Hi Lucifer!” She ran to hug him. Lucifer flinched tensed noticeably but tried to recover with a smile and pat on her head. “Urchin,” he greeted.

“Lucifer.” Dan nodded hello. Still feeling a little guilty and unsure of what to say to him since he tried to put a hit out on him.

“Daniel,” Lucifer said neutrally. Not wanting to be intimidating after all it has only been a couple months since he has been back and Dan found out. It is still new for him.

“I got called for a stake-out. There are three tonight alone! Chloe is 2nd shift for one. Linda said Trixie can stay here tonight but I was hoping you two can keep each other company until she gets back?” Dan said that really fast. Lucifer looked down at Trixie who already took his place by the blocks stacking them high. Is that how they work? Charlie was happy as he had his wings out and was helping adding them to the top enjoying himself.

“It’s fine Daniel. Has she eaten?” Was Lucifer’s quick response.

“Yes, thanks man. I appreciate it.” Dan left and Lucifer returned to Trixie.

“So, there are no buttons or remote for these?” Lucifer said handing the block in his hand to Charlie who was flying at about his head level. Neither parent would let him get that high but he was the fun Uncle.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “No silly they are just giant lego blocks you can build castles, dragons, buildings with them. Anything you can imagine really.” Trixie took out her phone and showed him pictures. “Have you really never played with blocks before?” Trixie asked innocently.

“I never had any toys before.” Lucifer said. He was pretty sure sex toys didn’t count in this scenario.

“Really?” Trixie asked like she was getting upset.

“What else can these toys do?”

Trixie ran and got a few toys and showed him how they work.

Charlie was getting a bit far out of Lucifer’s reach so he grabbed onto his ankle (gently) to pull him down. He started to whine.

“Why don’t you let your wings out and fly with him?” Trixie asked.

“I don’t think the adults would like it.” 

“You are an adult. You can decide.” Trixie countered.

With a sigh and quick phone check to confirm Linda was not on her way he brought forth his magnificent large white wings. Charlie stopped fussing and flew over to him arms out. Lucifer caught him and held on tight Charlie wasn’t so good at stopping yet.

Trixie moved on from the Etch-A-Sketch to a remote racer car. She was showing Lucifer how it works while Charlie tried to keep up with it by flying. Lucifer’s wings were out in case he had to stop him. When they heard the lock click Charlie stopped flying doing his best to look innocent and Trixie held his hand and lead him to the floor. Lucifer immediately put his wings away to the disappointment of Trixie. Linda saw them out when she walked in but chose not to bring it up everyone seemed alive and happy.

“How’d everything go?” Linda asked looking at Trixie.

“Hey! Apparently, I am an Adult. Trixie said so.” Lucifer whined.

“Lucifer behaved himself.” Trixie said with a smile.

“Charlie ate an hour ago. Nappy might have to be changed. I am off.” Lucifer said quick to leave. On his way, out he sneakily grabbed the Etch-A-Sketch toy and put it in his inside pocket. No one will miss it he thought. Trixie saw it and smiled she had a wonderful awful idea. Not particularly awful but Lucifer might hate it.

“Seriously, how was he?” Linda asked after he left.

“Attentive. Stopped Charlie from flying too high, brought out his wings in case he needed protecting. Made me the best hot chocolate I ever drank. He didn’t know how any of the toys worked. I showed him a few. I think he nabbed your Etch-A-Sketch on the way out. At least I know what to get him for Christmas. He probably never received a toy or gift before.” Trixie summarized.

Linda looked thoughtful, “Probably not this might be something the Tribe can help with.”

“He didn’t know how any of the toys worked?” Linda asked both amused and saddened.

“No! He even asked me how to turn on the Lego blocks.” Trixie said with a laugh.

\----

Lucifer made his appearance at Lux checked in with the floor manager but didn’t entertain and retreated to his penthouse alone. He had a toy he was looking forward to figuring it out. He couldn’t find any cheat codes on line but images had some impressive looking samples including one of the entire beetles group and one of the Taj Mahal. Impressed Lucifer started to practice and didn’t realize how much time passed until his elevator dinged and Amenadiel popped out texting on his phone. “Just letting Linda know I am back and here and will be home soon.”

Amenadiel walked over to the couch where Lucifer was. He tried to hide the toy and he got up to pour two drinks. Amenadiel saw the Etch-A-Sketch on the ground picked it up and quickly snapped a pic with his phone. 

“Hey give it here.” Lucifer said taking the toy and trading him a drink.

“It’s good. Suppose to be Chloe? A fair representation.”

“It was a mess. How was your visit?” Lucifer shook the toy as Trixie did to clear it.

“Good Father Frank gave me a message.” Amenadiel took a sip of the drink.

“Ooh suspense… Do not keep me waiting brother.” Lucifer said sounding annoyed.

“He has a message for you but only you. He wouldn’t even tell Father. I could tell that annoyed him. Dad wondered why you haven’t visited yet too.”

“It’s only been a few months here. There what’s it been a week at most?” Not remembering the exact time difference. He hasn’t been to the Silver City in eons.

“You’re afraid.” Amenadiel guessed.

“The last time there wasn’t exactly pleasant for me. What’s to prevent a repeat from happening? Besides why would I go somewhere I am not wanted.” Lucifer said walking out to the balcony looking up.

Amenadiel followed him outside and put a hand on his shoulder for support. “You got to have a little faith brother.”

“Faith in who?” Lucifer asked bitterly.

“Our family. They want to see you. Especially Gabi she kept asking me how you were. I got to go. We will talk soon.” Amenadiel started to leave.

“They never had faith in me.” He said so softly Amenadiel hardly heard it. “Take the toy it belongs to your spawn.” Lucifer shouted as an afterthought.

“Nah keep it for now. Bring it over on your next visit.”

Amenadiel headed to the elevator and sent a text to Linda that he was on his way. He also added the pic he took of the Etch-A-Sketch added look what look Lucifer made!

\--

Chloe was tired two late nights a regular week she earned her four days off and was looking forward to extra time with Trixie and Lucifer. He was coming over to make dinner for her and Trixie and spending the night. He really has changed a lot since he came back from Hell. She almost missed his reckless ways. Not to say he is tame. He did throw a suspect into his own car window breaking the window in the process. Trixie told her of her night with Lucifer and the toys and it just made her sad he never had any. Trixie and Maze were conspiring together which frankly concerned her but they were good for each other so she let them be. Lucifer was a couple minutes late. He said paperwork at Lux kept him. That made her smile at least he does it sometime.

“I have enough for Mazikeen. I never know where we stand at any given time but I know she is in town and staying here.” Maze left town with Eve giving Lux back to Lucifer but a bounty brought her back.

“What happened between the two of you?” Chloe asked.

At this point Trixie and Maze where on the way down the stairs. Maze singled to Trixie to wait and be quiet.

“Mazikeen and I have always been close by necessity for survival. She felt I abandon her. Maybe I did (he said softly) and she betrayed me a few times but I hold no grudges.”

“Neither do I.” Maze made her presence known.

Lucifer just smiled. “Staying for dinner? I have enough.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude. I was going to go to Lux.”

“You’re family stay.” Trixie said as if it were obvious.

“Kid is not wrong.” Lucifer added.

“Okay.” Maze smiled.

The meal prepared and everyone was at the table. “You have four days off Detective. Do you want to travel? We could go anywhere Trixie included.”

“I was hoping for some quiet time with you all but I wouldn’t say no to a day trip.” Chloe responded.

“I have a cabin we could spend time there hiking, stargazing.” Lucifer suggested.

“That sounds nice.” Chloe said.

“Are you going to go back?” Maze was tired of waiting for Lucifer to bring it up.

“How do you know?” Asked Lucifer.

“I was with Linda and Charlie when Amenadiel came home.”

“Going where?” Chloe asked apprehensive of his answer.

“My dad wants me to visit and apparently Father Frank has a message for only me.”

“Do you have to die to go to Heaven?” Asked Trixie.

“Not this time little human. He has wings unlike his last attempt to visit the afterlife.” Maze said trying to offer comfort.

“Are you going to go?” Chloe asked.

“If I do it will be after our four days.”

“You can’t leave Christmas would be ruined if you are not here.” Trixie exclaimed. Christmas was three weeks away.

“Usually, I ruin things by showing up.” Lucifer said causing Maze to laugh and Chloe to scowl.

“Don’t say that we want you here.” Chloe scolded touching his arm.

“Can you bring me something from Heaven?” Trixie asked.

“They don’t exactly have a gift shop. At least they didn’t when I left.” Lucifer responded.

“We have a big party planed.” Maze tried to convince him.

“I am always up for a party. I will be home for Christmas.” Lucifer said.

“If only in my dreams.” Trixie sang off key.

“What?” Asked Lucifer confused.

“It’s a Christmas song.” Supplied Chloe.

“I never heard one all the way through,” said Lucifer.

“I am making you a playlist!” Trixie ran and left.

Chloe and Lucifer planned out the next four days. They will be at Lucifer’s cabin in the woods.


	2. Cabin

Chloe should have known better. A cabin meant a private luxury plane to an area near Bryce Canyon in Utah. “It’s the best place to see my stars!” He claimed.

It was a really lovely spot so she couldn’t be mad. Especially when he started a fire and got out s’more supplies the very first night. He told Trixie stories of Hercules, Pegasus, and Perseus as if he was there with them. “Really, they had no originality how different of a star pattern is a dog from a fox?”

“That’s so cool!” Trixie said. They were sitting on the same log sharing a blanket and Chloe on the opposite side of the fire started taking pictures making sure to get the camp fire and sky in the background. She was glad Lucifer brought his good camera! Between the hero worship look in Trixie’s eyes and Lucifer’s ear to ear smile they both had on their faces these pictures were gold!

After Trixie went to bed Lucifer made Chloe a cup of hot chocolate and Lucifer sheepishly offered, “You can have your pick of the rooms upstairs.”

“Or uh, we can share. I desire some sexy alone time with you,” Chloe said taking charge and standing up and offering a hand to help Lucifer.

“It would be my pleasure to fulfill that desire detective,” Lucifer said standing and leaning in closer to Chloe and Chloe moved closer to him to complete the kiss. Lucifer picked up and carried a laughing Chloe upstairs.

\--

The next morning, they took the inspiration point hike to the top view. Lucifer for once was not wearing a suit. Expensive looking tailored black hiking pants, bright blue fashionable looking hiking shoes, and of all things a blue and red flannel button-down shirt he left open with a light grey expensive looking silk t-shirt underneath. It was early and few were on the hike. Just a professional photographer waiting for the sunlight to change and birds to appear. He offered to take the group photo of them and pointed out to them the rare birds in the area.

It rained the second night so they stayed inside. The house was large for a cabin. 5 large bedrooms only one with a door on the first floor (which Trixie claimed), 3 bathrooms with one having a large whirlpool tub that Trixie took over to rest her sore feet. Trixie said it was her turn to tell a story and choose toy story with Buzz and Woody. It was the first time Lucifer had a story told to him and he fell asleep before the end much to the amusement of the others.

The third day Lucifer surprised Trixie with a horseback riding tour. It lasted most of the day and included a picnic lunch by a stream. Lucifer’s white horse was named Pegasus so Trixie repeated the story Lucifer told her the first night.

The tour guide looked at Lucifer smiled and said, “Your daughter has quite the imagination.”

Lucifer didn’t correct him but smiled back. Chloe smiled as well, “that she does!” Was all she added to that.

\--

Chloe was starting the fire in the fireplace while Lucifer put the meal in the oven then joined Chloe on the couch they were close under the same blanket just talking about the return flight the next day. “The plane leaves whenever I say no rush in the morning.”

Trixie came down the stairs book and phone in hand and took a photo of the two of them and sent it to Linda.

“Do we have to leave tomorrow? It’s so nice here.” Trixie asked.

“If it was up to me we would stay but your mother has work and you school. We can come back and longer next time too.”

“Also, you have to go to Heaven.” Trixie added.

“I suppose so.” Lucifer said reluctantly.

“You will be fine. After all you will be home for Christmas since you promised.” Chloe said.

Dinner was ready so they ate and talked about the next few weeks.

In the morning, they packed what little they came in with an expensive looking carry on for Lucifer and one shared regular sized bag for Trixie and Chloe. Lucifer treated them to a late breakfast in town. He said he stopped in every time he was in town. Sometimes years between visits. Even so everyone at the diner seemed to know him and were happy to see him. Each had their own Lucifer story to tell that usually ended with him giving someone a gift or money. He paid off someone’s mortgage, a doctor thanked him because as kid he wanted to be a doctor but couldn’t afford it (Lucifer set him up with a full ride scholarship) and he brought a single mother a car. A little embarrassed he just sat there politely a smile on his face while Trixie and Chloe grinned and engaged the townsfolk.

\----

Lucifer spent the night at Lux figuring he would leave for home early. Wait not home- the Silver City. It hasn’t been his home in a long time. His family kicked him out a made it crystal clear what they thought of him in the stories told. Hell wasn’t home either it was a punishment so when he thinks of home it’s on Earth with Chloe, Trixie and his friends. He planned on spending the night alone after already saying his goodbyes to his friends after he took Trixie to school. He dodged a few calls from Linda. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about his feelings. Instead he was lounging on his balcony nursing a scotch trying to get some liquid courage before his journey. So, lost in thought he didn’t even hear his elevator open.

“Lucifer, you here? Why is it so dark?” Dan’s voice startled him from his thoughts. Dan turned on the lights.

“Oh, there you are! I thought you might have gotten an early start.” Dan said.

Lucifer was already at the bar pouring him a drink. He was a guest (however uninvited) and it was only polite.

“Drink?” He offered.

Dan took it gratefully.

“Not in a hurry to Leave?” Dan said stating the obvious.

“Not in the slightest.” Lucifer replied. After that there was a thunder bang some lightning and to top that off it started to rain.

Dan noticed the Mermaid painting and smiled, “You still have it?”

Lucifer looked at the painting and smiled, “It helped saved the Detective’s life. Its value is priceless. Besides she has grown on me.” She referring to the Mermaid.

Lucifer looked outside, “Look at the weather terrible flying conditions Daniel. Might have to cancel the whole trip.” It rained a few more seconds and it teetered off.

Dan laughed but then got serious. “I came here to apologize. I put a lot of the blame on Charlotte’s death on you and it wasn’t fair. I… I even told Tierning it was you who hurt his son. He could have killed you and I put Trixie in danger. I am sorry. It’s overdue I have been avoiding you for a while because I knew I was guilty.”

Lucifer took a long drink of scotch. “Never apologize to the Devil Daniel. I am not worth the price of your misplaced guilt. I am no stranger to assassination attempts. You are not even the first person in our little group to try or the second even. Not even the first in the CIC (Celestial’s Insiders Club) who tried to place a hit on me.”

Dan looked horrified. What has he missed out on? Which of his friends are capable of murder? “I didn’t try to kill you because you were the Devil. I didn’t even know then. You are so much better than you give yourself credit for! You saved Trixie that day. You protected her from Malcom and protect Chloe too.”

“They wouldn’t have been in trouble to begin with if I just let Amenadiel drag me back to Hell when he came. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“That doesn’t change how I feel. I am sorry Lucifer. What happened with Charlotte wasn’t your fault I took it out on you while you were going through your own thing. You didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”

“Well that’s done what happens now? No one has ever apologized to me before.” Lucifer said clearly confused.

“Shame you deserve it more than probably anyone. Being blamed for humanity sins and all. If you hold no hard feeling generally its apology accepted and we move on.” Dan explained.

“Well apology accepted then. What’s in the bag?” Lucifer asked just noticing the bag left by the door. Happy to be able to change the topic.

“Well I was with Amenadiel and Linda wanted to send some pictures of Charlie and the family up. Charlie’s wings are even out in some. Chloe wanted to get in on it and printed some shots from your trip to give to your Dad. I had this to add.” Daniel gave Lucifer a photo of Charlotte, Trixie and Dan in a wooden frame with the word Love written at the bottom.

“This is the one from your desk,” Lucifer observed. Lucifer often looked at it when he thought no one was around and he was missing his Mum.

“I can have it reprinted. Can you tell her she is missed?”

“I will apparently I am a messenger and delivery boy.” Lucifer looked at his watch.

“Time to go. Stay if you want enjoy the view!” Lucifer brought out his white wings and took off.

“Bring me back something!” Dan shouted. To which Lucifer just rolled his eyes and thought just like the Urchin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Next one Lucifer goes to Heaven! We see what Charlotte has been up to and Frank and Lucifer battle for the best at piano. I have never been to Utah but its on my list of places I want to visit. The photo is just one from google. Thanks for the comments and Kudos!
> 
> I had to play the part of Mrs. Claus to some young cousins that live in a different state so learned some cheesy jokes. I will leave you with one:
> 
> Q. What do reindeers say before they tell you a joke?  
> A. This one’s gonna sleigh you!


	3. Silver City

Messenger bag in hand Lucifer flew up and got to the pearly gates. It took longer than he remembered to get there. He sent a prayer to his Father he was on his way and hoped he had the foresight to alert Urie… Whomever was giving the welcome speech and the guards. Suddenly more nervous Lucifer stayed in the back of the new arrivals and listened to it appeared to be Cass giving the speech. Really rules? He thought the Silver City had no rules.

“Sam!” He shouted gleefully once he saw him. Lucifer flinched at the name but didn’t say anything. Pick your battles he kept repeating in his head as a mantra. “No need to wait go right in. Father is expecting you. We all know how patient he is.” That was a running joke amongst the sibling’s patience is a virtue never applied to Father. It was always worse when he was kept waiting.

He was greeted by Michael and Gabriel as he walked in the gate. Lucifer said hello to them but face remained carefully neutral; guarded even.

Gabriel wouldn’t have that and she ran to hug him. “Welcome, home Lu!” She said tears forming in her eye.

“I am just visiting. Father Frank wanted to see me. I owe him that much.” Lucifer said not returning the hug.

“Didn’t you miss us at all?” She asked looking hurt.

Lucifer looked at Michael for help. He wasn’t very tactful at the touchy-feely stuff. Emotions had to be blocked in Hell as a defensive mechanism.

“He wasn’t on vacation. He was in Hell, Gabi. It was a punishment. He couldn’t afford to miss anyone. Hate was a form of self-preservation. Don’t push him.” Michael said looking at Lucifer. Throw her a bone. He said mentally.

“It is good to see you.” Lucifer said tactfully finally returning her hug.

“Father works here now.” Declared Michael.

Lucifer walked into the office which looked like a spacious den/library. He was surprised to find Charlotte working at a desk. She immediately got up and hugged him tightly.

“Why are you not in a room?” Lucifer asked.

“I felt I still had amends to make. Your Father gave me a job. He gets request often from loved ones who had lovers sent to Hell and they try to give an appeal to bring them to Heaven or let them visit. I take them as cases to determine the validity. I guess I was the first soul to come out of Hell and it gave the others hope. My success rate is good too. I only loss one but visitation was granted.”

“Interesting. Should work both ways. Some in Hell feel guilty for something that happened outside their control.”

“Maybe we can have grounds to establish that new protocol. Might need your help at first to determine the best candidates.”

Lucifer nodded his head in acceptance then remembered Dan’s gift. “I have something Daniel gave me to give to you.” He reached into the bag and brought out the framed photo. “He said to tell you that you are loved and missed.”

Charlotte looked at the photo and teared up. “How is he?”

“He had his Dark Dan moments but has gotten better. I’ll make sure he ends up here for you.” Lucifer promised.

“Thank you!” She said emotionally.

“Sam, come in!” His Father shouted.

Lucifer sighed he always felt like he was in trouble whenever he was in his Father’s presence. He stood a little straighter and prepared himself for whatever came. “Good Luck.” Whispered Charlotte.

“Dad.” Lucifer greeted.

God stood and walked over. “Welcome home son,” he said giving him a hug.

“I am not staying long.” Lucifer warned.

“Yes, I know you have to be home before Christmas. Trixie prayed to me and told me under no terms am I to keep you longer. I wouldn’t want to be on her bad side.”

“Considering she turned my most feared demon to her favorite babysitter wrapped around her little finger I wouldn’t either.”

God laughed, “You are no better. Didn’t you bring her cake at 10 AM just because she asked?” God accused.

“She only got away with that once!” Lucifer tried to defend but also laughed.

“Dr. Linda and the Detective sent you photo’s not that you couldn’t see everything that you wanted.” Lucifer gave the photos to his father.

“Still it’s nice. I should have photos in the office. I am a grandfather after all. Let’s see them.” He flipped through the several of Charlie smiling and laughed at the one with him flying in the air over Linda’s head just out of reach. Then he got to the trip photos, “I have never seen you this happy or relaxed before.” He said when he got to the fire photo Chloe took and the one at the top of inspiration point.

“No, I don’t suppose you have.” Lucifer couldn’t help himself.

“I guess I deserved that. I am sorry I couldn’t provide the home you deserve. Dan was right you do deserve to hear that more. I hope to do better in the future.”

Lucifer looked surprise at the apology he never thought he’d get. Then thought about what Daniel said for a moment; was he ready to move on? He still had hard and bad feelings but they grow less and less as time goes on. His family does seem to be making an effort.

“Apology accepted. Let’s move on.” His Father seemed as surprise as Lucifer was but pleased and smiled.

“Excellent! Your rooms are the way you left. I believe your siblings are planning a party a celebration for you coming home.”

“Prodigal Son returns?” Lucifer said.

“Something like that put your stuff away and come out. Michael will come by take you to the party.”

“Okay, Dad.” Lucifer left to his room. God smiled as he left Lucifer was the only one to call him that. The others much to proper for that moniker. He started to go through the photos again picking out the ones to frame for his wall.

\---

Lucifer looked around his room. They never were children arrived fully form adults but this was the room he had his thoughts in. He developed his stars, the patterns he wanted and size and color. Some of his original journals here too. He was sure that they tried to read it but he invented a language just to keep his snoopy siblings from reading his thoughts. He did that after Jophiel snuck in his room and read them then shared his private thoughts with any who would listen.

He had about 20 mins to himself before Michael arrived. “Felling weird to be back?”

Lucifer nodded trying to be stoic, “We didn’t have much in the way of decoration and warmth, did we? You should see what Charlie has. So many options.”

“It’s a little better now. We each have our own home on the same block you could say. We can put what we like in it. Most are too busy working to do so though.”

“That’s why there are so many lesser Angels you could pawn off some of your work and take time for yourself,” Lucifer said.

“You have been gone a long time try to be here awhile before you start causing trouble… I mean making suggestions again.” Michael said trying to sensor himself but being dismissive at the same time.

Lucifer just sighed this is the place that hated change. It has been the same since the first humans died.

“It’s a party brother! A celebration of your return home. Let’s keep it light tonight. Our half- brother is getting better at turning water to wine. It actually is started to taste decent.”

“Well he had time to practice.” Lucifer said and Michael laughed and led him to the party.

There was a large banner welcoming home. His father and the majority of his siblings were there as well as Charlotte and Father Frank. He danced a little with Charlotte (the music was terrible) and drank some wine. Some of his more daring siblings came up to him. Cass was one of them. “Is it you controlling the music brother? I know you lead the heavenly choir but your taste is lacking.” Lucifer said.

“Would you rather we play the set list for Lux tonight?” He snapped his fingers and did just that.

“At least we can dance to this,” Lucifer said. 

“You could always preform.” Suggested Cass.

“Do not worry I will not take your job anytime soon.”

Father Frank motioned with his head to an open balcony.

“I would like you to meet my family.” Beside Father Frank on the balcony was a woman and child.

“Are you really the Devil?” The little girl whispered.

“Sweetie!” Frank tried to admonish.

“It’s okay. Yes, I am.” Lucifer said as a matter of fact.

“He is also one of Daddy’s good friends.”

“Really?” The girl asked with wonderment.

“Yes, really. The devil friends with a priest sounds like a punchline to a bad joke.” Lucifer said. Frank’s wife laughed.

“Come on sweetie let’s let them talk. Nice to meet you dear.” She said to Lucifer who nodded his head in her direction.

“Dear? I have a reputation to maintain.” He said to Frank after she left who just laughed.

“I am sure it won’t get around that the Devil is actually teddy bear.” Frank said.

Lucifer just scoffed at that. “You had a message only for me?”   
  
“Yes, forgive yourself. My death isn’t your fault.”

“If I didn’t cut off my wings I could have saved you.” Lucifer said.

“You didn’t cause my death and you were there for me when I died.”

“You died in my arms. It was my job to keep you safe.” Lucifer said remorsefully.

“I chose to leave the safety of Lux and got myself killed for the trouble. I don’t blame you and neither should you. You can’t control the actions of others. Let it go!”

“You dragged me up here to knock off Disney?” Lucifer complained.

“Satan watches Disney movies?” Frank said honestly surprised.

“It is a popular torture in Hell but that particular movie the Detective’s spawn made me watch. Repeatedly, over and over. Maze too apparently.”

Father Frank laughed loudly enough for the angels and humans inside to wonder what they were talking about. “How is it going with your detective?” Frank asked.

“It’s good I guess. I never was in a relationship before. I have absolutely nothing besides films to compare it to. I fear she will get bored with me or I’ll do something wrong and not understand what,” Lucifer said more honest than he had been with anyone else. It was different with Father Frank they became friends in the short time they had together.

“Be honest with her and yourself. Tell her what you desire and she will do the same. If you want more there needs to be open communication and trust,” Father Frank advised.

“I’ll try my best,” Lucifer said.

“I bet I can still play better than you.” Frank taunted.

It was Lucifer’s turn to laugh loudly. Heads turned in their direction once again. “Besides in your dreams or daughter’s eyes when have you ever been better than me?”

“Challenge accepted?”

With a nod of his head they reentered the party together. Lucifer let Frank play first not worried at all but Frank was playing for God, all the angelic host and his family and suddenly Lucifer maybe got a little nervous. He was playing a freeform jazzy number and he was good.

Everyone clapped and cheered his wife being the loudest. Father Frank took his bow and then walked past Lucifer who shook his hand. “That was good. I am better.” Lucifer said as he sat at the piano. Father Frank walked towards where God sat and stood next to him. “Nervous?” God asked him “Nah.” Was his not so honest reply to which God just smiled and listened.

Lucifer played a song he had never played before but only heard in his head. He worked on during the millions of years he was alone in Hell without music. It was his life played out in music. At the start is sounded a bit like an upbeat classical piece similar to Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 but completely his own. He was happy he had a family that loved him and a project of bringing light to the world. The pace picked up and it got darker and faster. The melody changed less classical and lighter classic rock (think Johnny B Goode). Then came the fighting the harder rock and roll type sound then came his fall and being left alone (70s style classic like CCR Long as I can see the Light). He added a little improvising some pop love sounds to represent his feelings for Chloe (As long as you love me) and finally he finished it with a hymn representing his coming home. Here he sang and let his voice be louder than the piano playing softly City of God.

We are sons of the morning; we are daughters of day.

The One who has loved us has brightened our way.

The Lord of all kindness has called us to be

a light for all people to set their hearts free.

God is light; in God there is no darkness.

Let us walk in the light. God's children one and all.

O comfort my people make gentle your words,

proclaim to my city the day of her birth.

O city of gladness now lift up your voice,

proclaim the good tidings that all may rejoice.

At first it was quiet but then God started clapping Quickly followed by everyone else. “I think we have a winner.” He said.

“That was cheating I didn’t know we could sing,” Father Frank tried to protest good naturally.

“I love you forever honey but know when you are beat.” Said his wife lovingly.

“Yeah, Dad you are good but he is way better,” Said his daughter.

After that display, more of Lucifer’s siblings came up to him. Some were congratulating him on the win and others to the annoyance of Cass was wondering when he was going to fix the Heavenly Choir. He saw his half-brother and tried to give him tips on wine. “This stuff is truly terrible. Demon made Ale is even better. Come down to Lux sometime and I will share the good stuff.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, any of you are welcome to come and stay. Just make no trouble for any of _my_ humans and leave Maze alone,” Lucifer replied surprising everyone including himself with the offer.

He stayed chatting a few more hours. Sticking to the ‘human’ table mostly with Father Frank, his family and Charlotte. Letting his siblings come to him.

Nearly ready to leave his Father spoke to him. “Are you staying another day?” He asked.

“I should be home by Christmas Eve.” Lucifer replied.

“If you stay another day you will be. I have something to get ready before you leave,” his Father said.

Lucifer nodded and retreated to his room with a, “Goodnight, Dad.”

Gabriel entered his room with a knock. “You mentioned looking for something from here to give to your ward and Chloe.”

“She is not my ward!” Lucifer interjected.

“Anyway here.” Gabe gave him a box with two rings. Nearly identical to Lucifer’s ring in color.

“It’s made of material only found here and I added a pair of blue sapphire stones for Trixie and a larger diamond for Chloe with small clusters around it. It should increase their ability to remember things because of the material.”

“It’s beautiful but would it be considered a wedding ring?”

“That’s entirely up to you brother,” She said. “I have really missed you. I just couldn’t bring myself to visit after Dad lifted the ban,” She added.

“You always were one of my favorites. Come visit whenever. Do you want to come to the party?” He offered.

“Nah, you probably won’t be relaxed if any of us show up.” She responded.

“I thought it was our brother’s un-birthday celebration.” He retorted.

“Nope! All for you. You made quite the group of friends that love you for who you are.”

“Night Sam.” Gabe hugged him and left.

Maybe being thought of as Sam wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all this time. Lucifer drifted off to sleep.

\--

It was getting to be the time to leave. He paced in front of a soul’s door not sure if he wanted to go in. Finally steeling himself he entered.

The man was at a police carnival in uniform and a young Chloe was dragging him to get cotton candy. “We should do the rides first Monkey then you can have the sweets.”

All Chloe did was give him the puppy dog face and he gave in “okay!”

“Sweet Memory.” Lucifer said startling the room’s occupant.

“Who are you?” John asked.

“I am Sami..” He started to say. No, he thought to himself he had to be completely honest. “I am Lucifer and I wanted to ask for permission for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

“We are allowed to check in on our family occasionally. I have spoken to your father and brothers on occasion. They help me understand how my daughter can fall for you and fall she did. You are always there to pick her up and protect her. My only question is, do you think your dad will give me leave to watch?”

Lucifer smiled, “You’ll have to take it up with him. I will protect and love Chloe and Trixie though that I can promise.”

“and my future grandchild…” He said with a smile.

“Huh?” Lucifer said confused.

“It was nice to meet you and I enjoyed seeing your memory of Chloe. I have to go My father doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” Lucifer said making a quick exit.

\--

Lucifer was walking to his Dad’s office alone and taking his time looking around. He still isn’t sure if/when he will come back here. He walked into the office and Charlotte was already at her desk picture Dan gave her displayed prominently on it. “I was hoping to see you before you left. Can you give this to Dan? I have been working on it since you got here.”

“Sure, It’s the least I can do. Just don’t call me a messenger of the Lord. I got a reputation.” He put the note in his pocket next to the rings.

“Sam!” Lucifer flinched at the tone Charlotte touched his arm for support.

When Lucifer walked into the office he was surprised that the photos were hanging in golden frames. The one with Trixie, Chloe and him seemed to be blown up and featured prominently.

“Now, I can brag about my kids and their family. I am a proud grandpa after all twice over.” He said.

“Counting Beatrice? Surly you are not expecting another. It’s not possible, right? Amenadiel was a fluke.” Something John said struck a nerve.   
  
“I am counting _Trixie_ but I wouldn’t rule another grandchild out of the question. You could have one _IF_ you wanted one as did your partner at the same time.” 

“Don’t count on that happening anytime soon.” Lucifer said with some force.

“Sooner than you might think.” He said annoyingly all knowing.

“I should get going.”

“Yes, can’t keep Trixie waiting. Keep an open mind and deliver this, won’t you?”

A giant Santa Sac filled to the brim with packages appeared. “There should be something for everyone at the party.”

“I am not playing Santa!”

With a snap of his father’s fingers Lucifer’s expensive suit disappeared and he was wearing a red suit with a fake beard and hat.

“No! That was my favorite suit.”

“I love you son. Have a Merry Christmas and some fun.” With a wink of his father’s eye he was inside Chloe’s house where Dan, Trixie, Maze and Chloe were at the dinner table.

Dan said noticed first and loudly said, “Ho-Ho-Ho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda just made up Father Franks wife. Just go with it. She either died in the crash or sometime before or after. Couldn’t decide on a hymn for Lucifer to sing. If anything changes in this it might be the music. Kept thinking “How Great Thou Art” or “Amazing Grace” might also fit. As always, any mistakes or suggestions please let me know. Thank you for comments and kudos. Oh, Tom Ellis posted a BTS photo from set on insta. It was Santa Claus (wearing a mask). I wonder if that means we finally are getting a Christmas episode in season six!! Also, really enjoying all the Christmas stories that are being posted. Keep it up!


	4. and back

Dan noticed first and loudly said, “Ho-Ho-Ho.”

“What happened to you?” Maze said laughing.

Lucifer glared at her. If they were still in Hell it might have made her nervous.

“Not my choice.” Lucifer put the sac under the tree. He noticed lots of presents under it most with his name on it.

Chloe hugged him. “I missed you.” She said with a kiss moving his beard out of the way.

“Please text my brother I am home.” Lucifer said to Dan. His phone was dead and no chargers in the Silver City.

Dan nodded his head and did just that. “He wants to know if you need to speak to him or Linda.”

“Tell him no we will talk tomorrow.”

“How was it?” Asked Maze curious.

“Weird. Like everything was the same but different at the same time.”

“There was a party I bested Father Frank on the piano met his family spoke with most of mine.”

“Charlotte, thanked you for the picture put it on her desk and wanted you to have this.” Lucifer handed him the note.

“You saw her? How was she?” Dan asked.

“Happy she couldn’t sit still so my father gave her a job and she accepted. He gets appeals from loved ones in Heaven that want a family member released from Hell and returned to them. Since she has been to Hell and then changed her life and got to Heaven she has unique experiences and has been putting reports together to free them.” Lucifer explained.

Dan gave a half laugh half cry. “Sounds like her.”

“Are you sad Daddy?” Trixie asked running over to hug him.

“No, Monkey just glad she is happy and safe.” Dan left to read his letter at home.

Chloe wouldn’t allow Trixie to open a present but Trixie spotted a loophole. “Can I open this card on top? It’s from Lucifer’s dad and has my name on it?” She questioned.

“I suppose so but then it’s off to bed it is an early morning and long day for us.”

“Okay mommy!” Trixie ran to get the envelope. It was a standard Christmas card and underneath it he wrote ‘I am working on it. Merry Christmas and thanks for taking care of my son.’ Trixie squealed.

Maze read it over her shoulder, “What is he working on? What did you ask of him?” She asked.

“I prayed for a sibling! I always wanted a big family.” She said with a smile.

Lucifer scrunched up his nose but didn’t say anything. “Trixie, you shouldn’t pray to Lucifer’s Dad for that!” Chloe said.

Then looking at Lucifer she said, “What does he mean he is working on it?”

“He might have mentioned us wanting one at the same time would work,” Lucifer explained bracing himself for Chloe’s reaction.

“Trixie bed!” Chloe shouted, Lucifer winced.

“Okay night Lucifer! I am glad you are back.” Trixie ran and hugged him tight and gave him a kiss. “Sorry if I got you in trouble.” She whispered in his ear.

“Night! Mummy and Maze I am tired. You don’t need to read me a story.” Trixie left to go to her room.

“Maze.” Chloe said.

“I am good here.” Maze said.

“Maaazie,” A warning look from Lucifer.

“Fine. Leaving to chase a tip. You know I will hear about it tribe night anyway.” Maze left.

Chloe listened for signs of Trixie. “Finally, alone,” she said. Chloe walked over to where he was siting put her arms around his neck and sat on his lap and kissed him.

“Have a thing for a man in uniform?”

Chloe laughed. “You are wearing that tomorrow.”

“Ha, nope!” Lucifer said.

“If you wear that I will wear something you pick out tomorrow night.” Chloe kissed him deeper.

“Deal with the Devil?” Lucifer said kissing her on her neck.

“What’s this about a child?” Chloe asked.

“Apparently your father and mine have been talking about their desire for more grandchildren. I told him no but if it is something you desire...” Chloe stopped kissing.

“My Father?” She asked.

“I uh spoke with him a bit. Mine and yours apparently hang out. Talking about grandkids.”

“Can we table this talk till after the holidays?” She asked.

“I love you!” Lucifer said. It was the first time he said it and Chloe smiled. They headed upstairs to put the Santa gifts under the tree.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Christmas morning came and no one more excited than Lucifer. He was up first and decided to make breakfast as noisily as possible to wake the others. When it finally worked it was 6am when Chloe came down. Trixie was already half way done.

“You know we are waiting for your brother and Dan and Ella to come by before we open gifts.”

Lucifer’s face fell and he looked so disappointed. Trixie just laugh knowing she wasn’t serious. It was just Dan and he was on his way when Trixie texted him they were up.

“Oh, just kidding!” Chloe said.

“I don’t know spawn this requires some punishment, don’t you think?” Lucifer said making a serious face and getting up closer to Chloe.

“You are the expert there!” Trixie giggled.

Lucifer began tickling her mercilessly soon Trixie joined in and Chloe was laughing helpless on the ground. She shouted, “Lucifer, stop;” as she was near tears.

Dan walked cautiously in when she said it. He was not sure what to expect but when he saw what was going on Dan helpfully said, “She’s most ticklish behind her knee.”

“Hi Daddy!” Trixie said.

“Thanks!” Lucifer said but just before he got to her knee she declared, “Time for presents.”

“Yes! Lucifer first,” Trixie said.

“Are you sure Monkey usually it’s you,” Dan said.

“Yes Daddy, It’s his first Christmas.”

Dan who was playing Santa offered Lucifer his first gift. He tore into the paper with childlike enthusiasm. It was a large teddy bear with large white wings. “Everyone should have a teddy bear.” Trixie explained. “Like Mr. Alien?”

“Exactly!” Trixie said excitably.

“Thanks!” Lucifer said. He never had a comfort item before. More presents were opened with Dan getting a signed complete special edition of the body bag movies from Lucifer and a mini fridge with lock to keep his pudding from being stolen at work from Maze. Lucifer getting more toys (Legos, Etch-a-sketch, connect 4), Trixie getting art supplies and complete paint set with a full-size easel and some knives from Maze. Chloe got an expensive looking dress, luggage and a promised trip to the Bahama’s.

Dan notice a large nicely wrapped box with Trixie’s name on it. He gave it to her she opened it with gusto. It was the doll she wanted. “Thanks Mummy I love it!” She said giving Chloe a hug. “Thank Lucifer! He got it for you.” Chloe explained.

“I thought you returned it.” Lucifer said as Trixie hugged him. He hugged her back.

“I couldn’t bring myself to. You were going through something with your Mother. I couldn’t figure out what but a gift is a gift. You wanted Trixie to have it simply because she wanted it and that’s sweet.”

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Maze, Dan, Chloe, Trixie and Lucifer made their way to Dr. Linda’s for a late brunch. Ella was already there. Lucifer dressed in Santa Claus garb put the sac of presents (the gifts from his father).

“Merry Christmas!” They greeted. Amenadiel with Charlie in approached Lucifer. Charlie reached his arms to Lucifer and he obliged by picking him up and resting him on his hips.

“How was your visit?” Amenadiel asked.

“Remarkably uneventful,” was the only thing he offered.

Charlie pointed and touched Lucifer’s face. Lucifer knew what the kid wanted but shook his head no.

“We are talking later on it,” Linda said.

“Yes, Dr. Linda,” Lucifer said with an eye roll.

“You didn’t have to bring gifts,” Linda said looking at the large bag.

“Dad sent them. Said there will be at least one for everyone here.”

Ella squealed and made it to the bag first. Happy to be on God’s gift list.

“Nice suit!” Ella commented he was still wearing the Santa suit.

“Another gift from Dad I am afraid,” Lucifer supplied.

Charlie started to whine touching Lucifer’s face again. Lucifer obliged him with just the eyes to settle him down causing Charlie to clap and laugh. Ella looked over hoping to catch a glimpse but just missed it.

They all had similar sized box. Sweaters Ella thought. She handed them out and they all opened it together.

They were pajamas with blue bottoms with clouds on them and a black shirt that said My friend went to heaven and all I got was this tee-shirt.

They all got mugs or in Trixie’s case a Lunch box specific to them. Maze’s was red with Hell Raiser on it, Ella’s said Heaven must be missing an Angel because I am here. There were various other things including bright pink snuggies that looked like regular ones but had angel wings on the back and some toys for Charlie.

“These are great! I thought you said there was no gift shop?” Trixie said.

“There wasn’t when I left!” Lucifer defended.

“Why are all of them pink?” Asked Dan about the Snuggies.

“Where do we send the thank you note?” Linda asked while Ella and Chloe nodded.

“I have delivered enough messages, not it.” Lucifer said.

“Can we have a moment” Amenadiel asked in Enochian so the others wouldn’t listen in.

Charlie spoke in Enochian, “If Da delivering a message I get to go too.”

Lucifer and Amenadiel shared a surprise look.

“What did he say?” Asked Linda.

“He wants to visit home next time we do,” Amenadiel said.

“Not my home, because I am home.” Lucifer said to which they all rolled their eyes at except Chloe and Trixie who shared a smile.

Once the festivities ended and food eaten the gifts from Lucifer’s and Amenadiel’s Dad unwrapped Lucifer finally got the courage to give his last gift of this holiday season. Chloe and Trixie were sitting together by the tree figuring out how to put together a toy when Lucifer pretending to look for directions got on one knee and reached in his pockets for the rings.

“Chloe, I can’t imagine my life without you or the urchin. I will always love you. Will you marry me?” He presented both Trixie and Chloe with the rings.

Chloe was not expecting it and completely speechless. Lucifer just started to say he loved her although he has been showing her every day in many ways for a long time. Trixie impatiently kicked her leg a little bit to get her to answer.

“Yes, Lucifer I will marry you.” Lucifer put her ring on her finger and Trixie’s too. They compared them and couldn’t contain the smiles on their faces.

Dr. Linda was already filming her son’s Christmas with a camcorder quickly turned it over to Lucifer and got the whole thing on video.

Amenadiel was pleased at his brother’s happiness. He was going to apologize for Malcom but that can wait. Amenadiel had quite the enlightening conversation with Dan but his baby brother deserved this moment.

They had a short engagement. Lucifer’s Dad performed the ceremony his siblings, friends in the know and Chloe’s Father and Father Frank attended. Lucifer had a big party at a closed Lux for everyone else.

Trixie was the flower girl and Charlie the wing barrier. Since everyone attended was in the know he flew down the aisle. His black and white custom-made tux matching his black and white wings he flew straight into Lucifer’s arms.

Chloe had her triplets on the following Christmas Eve. It quickly became Lucifer’s favorite time of year. Before the babies were born they moved to one of Lucifer’s properties and he went all out decorating every year.

The babies born were two boys and a girl whose names were Frank, John, and Ella. Ella was honored and visited often. Trixie did ask Lucifer’s Dad for a big family and was very pleased.

\---

I hope everyone has Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thank you for the comments and Kudos.

Some more jokes for you:

Q: What do snowmen eat for breakfast?  
A. Frosted Flakes!

Q. What is an elf’s favorite kind of music?  
A: Wrap music!


End file.
